Another Life
by Firadraco
Summary: HPYYH crossover. Kurama is raised in the wizarding world by Snape. What happens when a demon is accepted into Hogwarts? HIATUS.
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

On a dark, clear night of October, the stars can be seen perfectly. It is the night of the new moon, an ideal time for a ceremony. In a clearing of a pine forest stands a man dressed in a black robe with the hood up to hide his face. He is holding a plain-handled, silver dagger dripping with crimson blood. At his feet in the grass lies a dying fox with blood pouring from the wound in its neck. The man in black is chanting an unknown incantation.

Wind starts to swirl, creating a cyclone of leaves that spins for the duration of the spell. As it subsides a small boy is seen. He is wearing white pajamas. He has pale skin and short red hair like the petals of a rose. He soundlessly sleeps, looking like an angelic child dreaming of heaven.

The man walks the short distance between the child and him. When he reaches the boy's head, he kneels down on one knee and places his hand on the boy's head. A look of frustration appears on his face.

"Stupefy!"

The man suddenly falls back unconscious. Another man appears in the clearing. He is also wearing a black robe. He briskly walks to the sleeping boy and checks for a pulse. He sighs in relief when a strong pulse is found. The man puts his hand in a pocket of the robe searching for and unknown item. A blue ribbon is produced. He grabs the wrist of the unconscious man and the boy's hand while still holding the ribbon. They sit like this for a few seconds, and then disappear into thin air, leaving a forgotten, dead fox.

* * *

The three men reappear in a small, plain, cubicle room. There is a door facing them. The boy is still asleep; however, the unconscious man begins to stir. Two men open and walk through the door. One picks up the boy and carries him to another destination. The other man searches the awakening man for any weapons. The dagger is found and given to the other man.

"The Minister is awaiting your report, Alastor."

Alastor nods and begins to walk to the office of the Minister of Magic. A few minutes after Alastor took his leave, a cloaked figure floats into the room. This creature brings a cold chill in its wake. The awakened man backs up into the wall. He struggles to move farther back but fails. He shrinks under the dominating dementor. A simple kiss leaves a soulless body.

A knock is heard at a dark, polished, wooden door.

"Enter."

Alastor opens and walks through the door. "Good evening, Minister," greets Alastor. In front of him is a desk, matching to the door. There are organized piles of paperwork and mail on the desk leaving an area in the middle clear. Behind the desk is a quality, leather chair. Sitting upon this chair is the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Ah...Alastor Moody! How was your evening?" asks Fudge.

"Busy, sir. I captured the criminal as requested. He had this on him," says Moody as he places the dagger on the clear area of the table. The Minister picks up the dagger and carefully examines it. "An unconscious boy was with him. I am guessing the parents are dead."

"That is a wise assumption," says Fudge while still looking at the dagger. He then holds the dagger up as if on display and says, "This doesn't seem to have any magical properties, but I'll have it checked out by specialists." He sets the dagger down. "The culprit is or has already received the Dementor's Kiss. And the boy is being examined for any harm done to him." Fudge rises from his chair and walks to the door and opens it. "You are dismissed, Moody." Moody nods to the Minister and walks out of the office. Fudge also walks out and tells his secretary, "Send for Severus Snape." He then walks off for his lunch break.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape is in his office grading quizzes his fifth year potion's class mostly failed. He is sitting in a simple, wooden chair that is positioned behind a stone desk. The room is surrounded by shelves filled with jars of many sizes containing various item and liquids. Snape sighs in frustration. Even his school house did poorly on this quiz.

A loud rumble of a knock sounds throughout the office. A giant of a man walks into the office and greets, "'Ello, Severus. Oi 'ave some mail fer yeh. Ain't yeh cold down here?"

"No, Hagrid, I am fine," says an irritated Snape. He grabs the mail out the Hagrid's hand and goes back to grading.

Hagrid shrugs and walks out to continue his duties. Snape glances at the mail on his desk. He begins to flip through it, trying to find anything of importance. He finds an envelope from the Ministry of Magic. Snape opens the envelope and reads the contents:

Dear Mr. Severus Snape,

You are required to come before the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. You are expected on November 2nd at 11:00 a.m.

Sincerely,

Criminal Prevention Department

Snape is surprised at this letter. _I have done nothing wrong. I have remained loyal to my word. _He quickly walks to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Many students stare in shock at their normally calm teacher.

* * *

Snape is standing outside extravagant, double doors. He is quite nervous though it does not show on his stoic face. _Why would the Criminal Prevention want me? The Dark Lord is dead. _A reassuring hand places itself on Snape's shoulder. The hand belongs to Albus Dumbledore. He smile down at Snape and opens the doors. Snape takes a breath and walks through, followed by Dumbledore.

"Please, sit down," rings a voice of authority as two wooden chairs appear in the middle of the room. Snape takes a seat as calmly as possible; whereas, Dumbledore sits comfortably in his chair. Before them stand the Minister of Magic and a young-looking woman. She has short, light brown hair in a half ponytail. Behind a pair of glasses are two brown eyes. Her hands are clasped together in front of her. Both Fudge and the woman are wearing navy blue robes. "On the night of October 29th," starts Fudge, "a dark wizard was captured." _They are not going to ask me if he served the Dark Lord, are they? _"A young boy was found in his presence. The parents are assumed dead. I will let Marian continue," finishes Fudge as he steps aside.

The young woman steps up and starts talking, "When the boy woke up in St. Mungo's Hospital, he was rather startled. He obviously had no idea about the wizarding world. We ran several tests and have found him unharmed in any way."

"Sorry to interrupt, but does this have anything to do with me?" asks an annoyed Snape. _I could care less about some boy._

"It has a lot to do with you, Mr. Snape," snaps Marian. She turns back into her professional manner and continues, "We thought the boy to be a muggle; however, he has been tested positive for magical blood. The boy has not spoken since he awoke. He is probably traumatized." She steps back to her previous station.

Fudge comes forward and speaks to Snape, "I have called you here because I am putting the boy under your care."

"What?" asks a surprised Snape. "This is outrageous. Why would I be responsible for some boy? I could care less!" A hand on Snape's shoulder stops his objections.

"Why would you have the boy in Severus's care?" calmly asks Dumbledore.

"He has yet to prove his loyalty," answers Fudge.

"He has done so in many ways."

"He has helped wizards, but what of the muggle-borns. Consider this a test. And there will be no more discussion on the matter."

Suddenly a side door opens on the right. A boy with short, crimson hair steps through the door escorted by a tall middle-aged wizard. The boy has deep green eyes with curiosity shining in them. His small, round head moves as he takes in the whole of the meeting room. His eyes land on Dumbledore and a look of hatred appears and vanishes in the blink of an eye. He then looks at Snape and amusement appears in his eyes though no one notices.

Marian beckons the boy to come and he walks towards her. She speaks down to him saying, "This is Severus Snape," she points to Snape, "He will be your guardian and you will live with him." The boy nods in response. He walks to Snape's side and looks up to him.

Snape sighs and walks out of the room with the little boy at his heels. They walk for several minutes until they reach a different room. The room has a fireplace across from the door. A large bucket full of glittering powder is next to the fireplace.

Snape takes a pinch of the powder and turns to the boy saying, "This is Floo powder. You throw this into the fire, step into it, and say the name of the place you want to go. Clear?" The boy nods and takes a pinch of the Floo powder.

Snape throws the powder into the fire. The flames turn an emerald green. He steps into the fire and says, "Snape Haven."

* * *

Snape walks out of a different fireplace. He looks back hoping the boy got lost in the Floo system, but his hopes are crushed when the boy walks out of the fireplace intact.

The boy takes in his surroundings. He is currently in a living room. The walls are silver and the floor has green carpet. There are a black sofa that seats two people and a big, black chair that looks extremely comfortable. The sofa and chair form a right angle with a tall lamp in between them. A dark-wood table is in front of the sofa. On the table is a marble chess set with pieces made from crystal and onyx. There is a large bookshelf against the left wall. It is filled of books pertaining to potions and the dark arts. A door is across from the fireplace and light pours through a window above the fireplace.

A hallway goes through the left wall leading to three doors. The door on the left leads to the bathroom. It is dark green with a bright ceiling light. The toilet, shower, and top of the sink are black. Black towels are hanging on a rack next to the sink.

The right door goes to a spare bedroom. There is a window on the opposite wall. A bed with a light-wooden frame is against the wall with the window. A light-wooden desk with a matching chair is against the right wall with a simple lamp on top. The door at the end of the hall leads to Snape's room.

To the right of the living room is a black-topped counter with four matching stools. On the other side of the counter is a kitchen. The floor is silver and the walls are covered by many dark-wood cabinets. A black-topped island is in the middle of the kitchen. Another black-topped counter is on eth opposing wall under cabinets. A ceiling lamp and fan hangs above the island.

The boy walks to the middle of the living room and looks around the place. Snape says in an irritated tone, "Boy, you have the spare room and do NOT touch any ingredients for potions."

"It's Shuichi. Shuichi Minamino, not Boy," the boy says calmly.

Snape is a bit taken back that the boy spoke, but nods his head in confirmation.

_Please review. This is my first._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho

6 years later

Shuichi lies on the sofa reading a book Snape recently purchased. He has changed drastically besides growing taller. Shuichi is thin but not lanky. His crimson hair is slightly past his shoulder. It frames a heart-shaped face that holds innocent yet mysterious green eyes. Shuichi has become more sociable but still keeps to himself.

It is eight in the morning and Snape is still in bed, since it is his summer break. An owl silently flies through the open window. It lands on the table, softly hooting its presence. Shuichi takes the mail while greeting the owl. Once the owl is freed of its burden, it flies away.

Shuichi looks through the mail and finds an envelope addressed to him. He opens the envelope with delicate fingers and reads the contents. It reads:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Minamino

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

_Oh joy. _Shuichi writes a reply and ties it to the leg of the family owl, Eclipse. Eclipse hoots and takes flight towards Hogwarts. Shuichi stares after the owl for a moment then returns to reading.

Snape wakes up and hour later and finds his way to the bathroom for his morning rituals. Shuichi, having already used the bathroom, heads to his room to change. He puts on a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark, green, long-sleeve shirt. A silver chain hangs from his neck holding a small, silver tablet with runes written on it. He walks around the house in a pair of black socks.

After changing, Shuichi goes to the kitchen and begins to heat up a pot of water and make a pot of coffee for Snape. When the water is hot, he pours it into a teacup and adds the teabag. He brings the tea to the table and returns to reading.

Snape walks through the living room to the kitchen. He pours himself a cup of coffee and drinks it black. He then sits in his chair and begins to read the _Daily Prophet_.

Shuichi breaks the silence, "I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter." Snape looks at Shuichi. "We'll have to go for supplies some other time though."

"Why?" asks Snape as he sets down the paper.

"Marian is coming to check on me today."

"I don't see why she bothers. You obviously do not like her." Shuichi shrugs and returns to reading. "We have to straighten the house up and you can cook dinner."

"Yes," responses Shuichi. He just finished the last page of his book and returns it to the shelf. He raises his arms above his head and stretches. "I will start on the bathroom." Snape nods.

* * *

The house looks absolutely spotless by six. Shuichi is just finishing the sauce for dinner when a 'pop' sound is heard in the living room. Marian stands in front of the fireplace in a violet robe. Snape walks from the hallway wearing a plain, black robe and says as evenly as possible, "Good evening, Marian."

"Good evening, Severus, Shuichi," she responses and turns to Shuichi. "How are you? Is everything fine?"

"All is well," answers Shuichi as he lays white plates onto the counter.

"Oh...we are having dinner? Did you make this?"

Shuichi nods, not trusting his mouth for polite words. Snape and Marian seat themselves at the counter. Shuichi spoons noodles onto each plate followed by slices of grilled chicken. He pours Alfredo sauce onto the pasta and adds parsley as a finishing touch. He asks, "Drinks?"

"Water."

"Coffee."

Shuichi gives Marian a glass of water and Snape a cup of coffee. He sets a cup of tea by his place setting and sits down. They eat in silence much to both Snape and Shuichi's liking.

After the meal, Snape and Marian retire to the living room with their drinks. Snape sits in the chair and Marian is on the sofa. Shuichi is putting dessert together: ice cream sundaes. He sets each sundae in front of the two people and sits on the floor.

"You can sit next to me, Shuichi," says Marian as she pats next to her.

"I am more comfortable on the floor, thank you," Shuichi says through clenched teeth. _I wouldn't be caught dead sitting next to her. _Snape knows to stay silent through the approaching interrogation.

"Why is it that you wear muggle clothing? Can Snape not afford you decent robes?" Marian looks pointedly at Snape.

"I have many robes. I prefer the muggle style."

"Hmm...that will have to change." Marian looks around the room spotting the bookshelf. "Those are hardly the types of books a child should be reading."

"I received my Hogwarts letter."

"Good. At least you will learn from those whom can teach..."

"Severus teaches at Hogwarts," Shuichi cuts her off.

"You should not be calling him that," yells Marian, "and maybe you will learn better social manners." _Like I want to talk to you. _

Snape immediately stands and says with authority, "You did not come here to insult us. You came here to see if Shuichi is fine and healthy, and you have done so. Your presence is no longer needed."

"Well." Marian stands followed by Shuichi. "The Ministry will hear of this," she says and disappears with a 'pop.'

"Empty threat," answers Snape to no one. Shuichi takes the dishes to he sink and begins to wash them. "We'll get your school supplies tomorrow." He sees Shuichi nod and heads to his room for sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho

Snape and Shuichi are walking down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. Before walking in, Shuichi stops to read the warning on the door:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

This warning has always amused Shuichi and he would wear a mischievous smile while in the wizard bank. The cart ride to Snape's vault is quick and fun for Shuichi. Snape gets out of the mine cart a bit green in the face. Snape has a moderate amount of money in his vault; enough to support both him and Shuichi.

They leave Gringotts with a large amount of spending money for the day plus a few extra galleons Shuichi 'picked up.' First stop is Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands. Snape and Shuichi walk into the musty, old shop.

"Purchasing a wand today," calls a voice from the back room. An old man comes out of the room. "Which is your wand arm?" Shuichi holds his right arm out and immediately a magical tape measure gauges Shuichi. "Hmm...maple, thirteen inches, very sturdy," says Ollivander while handing Shuichi a wand. Shuichi takes the wand and instantly a few shelves explode. Ollivander snatches the wand. "Definitely not. Yew, unicorn hair, supple." Shuichi takes this wand and swings it a bit. A small flower pot on the windowsill breaks. The wand is taken away from him. "We are getting very close. Yew, phoenix tail feather, nine inches, flexible." Shuichi takes hold of the wand and red sparks come from the tip. "Excellent choice. That will be seven gold galleons." Snape pays Ollivander and thanks him.

Snape and Shuichi split up; Snape goes to buy Shuichi's equipment and Shuichi heads to Flourish and Blotts. Shuichi walks into the book store and is instantly greeted by the owner, "Shuichi, I just got the book you wanted in stock, _Deadly Dark Creatures_ by Tom Riddle. Let me grab that for you."

"Thank you," says Shuichi. He picks up _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk, _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch, and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. He already owns the rest of the required books. Shuichi begins to pay for his items when the owner returns. "You can add it to this." The own nods and sets the _Deadly Dark Creatures_ with the rest of Shuichi's books.

"That comes out to be one galleon and three sickles." Shuichi pays for his purchased items and leaves the store. He finds Snape waiting outside.

"I have some errands to run," says Snape. Shuichi nods and takes the bag Snape was carrying. He watches as Snape disappears down Knockturn Alley.

Shuichi is walking past the ice cream parlor when he hears his name called. He turns to find a giant of a man waving to him. He sighs and walks towards the table.

"'Ello, Shuichi," greets Hagrid.

"Hello," answers Shuichi. He sees a boy with messy black hair and green eyes staring at his ice cream. "I am Shuichi Minamino." He holds his hand out to the boy.

The boy grabs Shuichi's hand in a strong shake and replies, "Harry Potter."

"A pleasure," says Shuichi with an amused smile.

"That's a lot of things yer got there," says Hagrid.

"Hogwarts supplies."

"Yer goin' ter Hogwarts? Didn't know yer was eleven."

"Well...I have to get my robes. Nice meeting you, Harry." With that said, Shuichi heads for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

He walks into the store and walks to the back. "Hello, Draco." A pale boy with white blond hair turns his head. Shuichi steps onto the stool waiting for a witch to size him.

"Hello, Shuichi," greets Draco. A witch begins to pin a robe Shuichi just put on himself. "I didn't know you are going to Hogwarts?"

"Apparently nobody does."

"You are done," says the witch sizing Draco. Draco steps down from the stool and turns to talk longer with Shuichi.

"Did you get your wand?" Shuichi nods. "What kind is it?"

"Yew, phoenix ta..."

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy cuts Shuichi off.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy," greets Shuichi.

"Shuichi," says Lucius with a nod of recognition.

"Guess I will see you at Hogwarts," says Draco as he and Lucius leave the store.

Shuichi leaves the robe shop five minutes later. He meets Snape at the Leaky Cauldron and they both eat dinner. Snape and Professor Quirrell talk about the upcoming year.

"I had the p-pleasure of m-meeting Harry P-P-Potter," says Quirrell.

"So the 'hero' is coming to Hogwarts."

Shuichi is uneasy for the duration of the conversation. _He smells like a rotting corpse._ He wrinkles his nose several times. He stares at Snape, pleading with his eyes that they leave. Snape finally notices Shuichi and ends his conversation.

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho

_'Shuichi thinking'_

* * *

Shuichi is already seated in a compartment of the scarlet train that will take him to Hogwarts. He has his new book in his lap to read on the way. He has previously changed into his Hogwarts uniform. _I hate robes. They constantly get in my way._

He looks out the window to see several kids saying good bye to their parents. He sighs. _I am not one of them. I still have my pride. _He spots a group of redheads. _That's a big family. Purebloods, I think._ The compartment door opens and in walks Draco Malfoy, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hello, Shuichi. What are you looking at?" asks Malfoy. He looks out the window. "Ugh...those Weasleys give purebloods a bad name." Malfoy sits down across from Shuichi. Crabbe is next to Malfoy and Goyle is next to Shuichi.

Shuichi wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Hello," he says as politely as possible. The train starts to jerk then moves smoothly along the track. Shuichi opens _Deadly Dark Creatures_ and begins to read it. Malfoy is staring at his wand with a glazed look in his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle fall asleep almost immediately.

Much later, a witch with the food trolley opens the compartment door. Shuichi buys a few Chocolate Frogs; whereas, Crabbe and Goyle buy the whole cart. _That is disgusting. _

Suddenly, the door bursts open. Millicent Bulstrode is standing in the threshold saying, "Harry Potter is on this train."

"Where is he?" asks Malfoy as he stands up.

"In one of the back compartments."

"Crabbe, Goyle, let's see if Potter needs some help making friends," says Malfoy sarcastically. "Care to join us, Shuichi?"

"No, thank you," answers Shuichi returning to his book. Malfoy shrugs and leaves with Crabbe and Goyle in his wake.

It becomes darker outside and the scenery changes to a wild forest. An announcement is made: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." Shuichi closes his book and places it in his trunk. Malfoy never returns to the compartment.

The train stops and people are cramming to get out. Shuichi waits for the rush to go down, and then gets off the train. A voice booms through the cold night, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Shuichi walks towards the voice to find that it belongs to Hagrid.

The first years follow Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. All are silent until a large, medieval castle comes into view. _I've seen bigger. _They all take a boat across a large, black lake with no more than four to one. Shuichi finds himself seated with Malfoy again.

After getting out of the boats, they walk through a huge oak door. The first years are led to a small room with a witch waiting for them. Once everyone is in the room, Professor McGonagall speaks, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." With that said, shi leads them into the Great Hall.

Four tables lie perpendicular to the high table for the professors. Candles float in the air to lighten the large room. Looking past the candles, a ceiling is found of the lack of a ceiling. It appears to be the night sky outside with twinkling stars. Shuichi picks up a girl whispering with his sensitive ears, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." The first years all stop to face the rest of the student body.

On a stool in front of the first years, sits an old, ragged hat. It sings a song telling about the four Hogwarts houses and itself. The hall bursts into applaud after the finishes its song.

McGonagall steps forward and says, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She holds up a long parchment. "Abbot, Hannah." And the Sorting Ceremony begins.

Draco Malfoy is placed in Slytherin. _Big surprise. _

"Minamino, Shuichi."

Shuichi walks to the stool and sits on it. He places the hat on his head.

"Hmm...interesting," says the hat. "You have a lot of courage. Very intelligent, but more cunning. Loyal to your friends, though you do not have many. Where to put you?" A pause as the hat thinks. "SLYTHERIN." Snape smirks. The second table from the right claps loudl as Shuichi goes to sit near the double doors of the Great Hall.

After a few other names are called, McGonagall calls forth, "Potter, Harry." Whispers break out almost instantly. When the hat places him in Gryffindor, that particular table becomes extremely loud with cheers.

Finally the Sorting Ceremony ends. Dumbledore rises from his seat and welcomes all the students with a few ludicrous and confusing words. Plates instantly fill with delicious food. Shuichi does not overstuff himself or eat like a pig, unlike the rest of the Slytherin table.

When the last remains of all food disappear, Dumbledore stands again. The hall falls silent and all students look up to the headmaster. "I have a few notices. The Forbidden Forest is obviously forbidden. No magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of term." He takes a breath. "And the third-floor corridor on the right is off limits unless you wish a very painful death." All are dead silent at this notice. Some are confused and others wish they have not heard the announcement. "Now all of you, off to bed," he says with a large smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Shuichi immediately goes to bed without saying a single 'good night.' He walks to his trunk by his bed which is nearest to the window. _Only one problem with this dorm...it is all stone._ He changes quickly and crawls into bed. Shuichi falls asleep thinking of the upcoming term.

* * *

**shiten: **shiori is not dead 

**What2callmyself: **Shuichi is indifferent to people unless they annoy him. Snape is trying to have a father/son relationship. Shuichi is eleven. Marian is annoying and treats Shuichi as a five year old. Yoko is still with Kurama, hints are being dropped. Shiori is alive and in Japan worrying about the dissapearance of her son. Yes, the beginning is slightly confusing. Basically: dark wizard summon fox demon for chaos and destruction, he gets a 'human boy' and is slightly upset, Moody saves Kurama but does not know of the summoning, Kurama is assumed human and parents are dead. That pretty much sums it up.

**Curry:** Shiori is alive, assumed dead.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

_'Shuichi thinking'_

* * *

Needless to say, the wizarding school is very unusual. The first week of term is filled with magical classes. 

Shuichi eats a light breakfast when schedules are passed out to the students. It seems Tuesday is his worst day with four classes. He goes to History of Magic first with Professor Binns, the only teacher who is a ghost. The class is so boring that everyone falls asleep except Shuichi. He is the only one taking notes but they are from the book, not Binns's lecture. Everyone is happy this class is only once a week.

Many Slytherins are looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but are greatly disappointed to find it just as bad as history. Shuichi hardly even pays any attention to Professor Quirrell. _I can defend myself better without a wand. But why does he smell like a rotting corpse. _Many students complain about the bad smell coming from Quirrell's turban, but reason it to be garlic.

Herbology may be Shuichi's favorite class, but it is a simple one. He has done a lot of research in the matter of plants in the wizarding world and knows quite a bit. Goyle, however, keeps killing his plants and Professor Sprout has to keep giving him new ones while trying to remain patient.

Tuesday starts out with Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration. The first words out of her mouth are not to disrupt her class and that she expects much from her students. This is one teacher Shuichi did not want to cross. After taking a couple pages of notes, the class begins to turn matches into needles. Shuichi is the first to succeed, later followed by Malfoy. They earn the Slytherins some house points to begin term. McGonagall ends her lesson with a two parchment paper due Friday. Shuichi finishes his paper in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Charms is a simple but time consuming class. Professor Flitwick teaches in a hands-on style. Astrology is at midnight. All the Slytherins are suppose to name stars, but it is more like a social hour.

Friday morning starts with Double Potions shared with Gryffindor. Malfoy keeps complaining about having to be in the same room as Potter. _It's not like you see him everyday._

Shuichi arrives to the dungeon room before the rest of the class. Professor Snape is already at the head of the room. The desks are separated into two sections with an aisle down the middle. Shuichi sits in the back on the right side near the aisle.

"I would prefer if you sit in the front," comments Snape.

"You would _prefer_ it," responses Shuichi. He remains seated and starts unpacking the necessary equipment.

Slytherins start to pour into the room filling the chairs on the right. Malfoy sits on Shuichi's right and says, "I've been waiting for this class all week." It is a known fact that Draco's area of expertise is potion making.

Gryffindors enter the room cautiously like a pride of lions. They all sit on the left side of the aisle.

Snape starts the class with a role call and instantly singles out Potter. The class takes a few notes, and then begins a simple potion to cure boils. The students pair up and Shuichi is partnered with Draco. Snape criticizes every potion except Shuichi and Draco's.

About halfway through class, a cauldron explodes. It belongs to an idiotic Gryffindor. _You are in deep shit._ Longbottom leaves for the hospital wing crying after Snape's lecture and insults and house points are taken away due to Potter's irresponsibility. _This is going to be a long year. _

_

* * *

_

Two weeks after the incident, the first years start flying lessons. As fate would have it, another class with house rivals together again. Thursday afternoon found the Slytherins and Madam Hooch waiting for the arrival of the Gryffindors. "Bet Potter got them lost," jokes Malfoy. Some laugh at his joke as the Gryffindors walk into the area assigned for class.

"Now that everyone is here," Hooch instructs, "step up to the left side of your broom, place your right hand over it and say _up_."

Potter's broom is the first one up quickly followed by Malfoy's. Shuichi manages to be the fifth person to catch his broom. After ten minutes of waiting, everyone has his or her broom in hand.

"Good, now mount your broom and hold with a firm grip. On my count you will kick off, hover for a moment, and lightly touch back down. Ready, three, two…"

Suddenly, that idiot Gryffindor starts to fly. Longbottom rises higher and higher into the air. Madam Hooch is screaming for him to come down. Longbottom is so frightened his hands begin to sweat. He loses his grip and falls back to earth. The broom just keeps rising until it is out of sight.

All the Gryffindors run to their fellow housemate, soon followed by Madam Hooch. Shuichi sees a shiny object on the ground a few meters away from the Slytherins. Malfoy follows Shuichi's line of sight and finds the Remembrall. He picks it up just as Madam Hooch takes Longbottom to the hospital wing.

"Hey, looks like Longbottom doesn't want this anymore," says Malfoy.

"Give it here, Malfoy," challenges Potter. Shuichi looks up is amusement.

"Why? He dropped it and obviously doesn't want it."

"Give it to me."

"No. If you want it, come and get it," says Malfoy as he mounts his broom and takes off.

Potter mounts his broom as well, but not before Granger warns him of the consequences. He ignores the muggle-born like everyone else and tails Malfoy in the air. After some close hits by Potter, Malfoy becomes desperate. He throws the Remembrall away from himself. Potter instantly follows the thrown object at a rapid speed. He catches Longbottom's gift with ease before it smashes into the wall.

Upon his landing, Potter is surrounded by cheering Gryffindors. But their victory did not last long as Professor McGonagall steps forward. "Mr. Potter, come with me," she sternly orders. Malfoy snickers as they walk past him and Shuichi stares after them.

* * *

When Shuichi, Draco, and his posse pass through the Great Hall doors, they see Potter eating with Weasley. Malfoy makes a beeline straight towards the Gryffindor table. Crabbe and Goyle flank Malfoy. Shuichi sighs before he reluctantly follows. 

"Enjoying your last meal, Potter?" asks Malfoy.

"You're a lot braver on the ground with your protectors. You couldn't do anything on your own, Malfoy," responds Potter coolly. _He hit a soft spot. Please control your temper, Draco._

"I can take you on anytime on my own. How abut a Wizard's duel?" Potter's brave expressions turns to one of confusion. "What's wrong? Never heard of it, Potter?"

"Of course he has," claims Weasley. "I'm his second, yours?"

Malfoy looks back at his companions. He looks to Shuichi, pleading for him to be his second. Draco knows he is the better choice of the three, but Shuichi will not follow Draco's every whim. Shuichi glares at him but slightly nods his head. He mouths, "You own me."

Malfoy turns around and says, "Minamino. Tonight at midnight in the trophy room. See you there." The Slytherins walk to their own table to eat dinner.

"It seems Potter hasn't been expelled," comments Shuichi.

"Apparently," replies Draco. "Thanks for being my second, Shuichi."

"No problem, but that is not what you are thinking. Care to tell me your little plan?"

Malfoy lightly laughs. "Nothing gets past you. We won't show for our little duel, but tip Filch offthat studentsare out of bed after curfew."

"Coward," mutters Shuichi.

"You plan on showing up?" says Draco, wheeling around to face Shuichi, "Why do you always have to do that? That is not a Slytherin trait. If you get caught…"

"Don't worry about me; I won't say anything about you," Shuichi interrupts Draco. "I've got to give you credit for thinking of this idea all by yourself, though. It is ingenious, Draco." Shuichi finishes his drink and exits the Great Hall.

Before heading down to the Slytherin Common Room, Shuichi heads up towards the Owlery. He is hit by a wave of shrill hooting from the school's and students' owls. Many fly near the ceiling and in and out of the various windows. Shuichi walks to a calm looking owl that is brown in color. He ties a letter with the name Shiori written elegantly on the envelope.

"Thank you," Shuichi softly tells the owl, "hope you can make it to Japan." The owl takes flight. Shuichi then leaves and goes to the common room to plan for tonight.

* * *

Shuichi stands to leave the common room fifteen minutes before midnight. Before walking out the door, he heard a faint "good luck" from Malfoy. Shuichi just nods and walks out. 

He walks to the trophy room quickly and without any trouble. Yoko's skill at stealth helps Shuichi a great deal in all of his small exploits. Upon entering the room, he sees Harry and Ron as expected but also Hermione and Neville.

"Good evening," greets Shuichi.

Ron immediately asks, "Where's Malfoy…to scared?"

"He has other engagements, but I am well qualified for this. So, Potter, care to take your best shot?" Shuichi replies while raising his wand. Harry raises his as well. Ron steps back behind Harry. Hermione and Neville stand near the wall.

Hermione counts, "One…Two…Go!"

"Locomotor Mortis!" screams Harry as he takes a couple steps forward.

Shuichi gracefully steps to the side and annunciates, "Impedimenta!" Harry instantly stops all movements. He is frozen with his arm raised ready to cast another spell; however, he also cannot speak.

Shuichi gracefully walks to Harry. He stops in front of Harry and lowers his head to Harry's ear. He whispers, "I would have the thought the Boy Who Lived was capable of much more. You're going to have to get better for out next duel." Shuichi steps back. He wispers an antispell to allow Harry movement again, then says to everyone, "I think our little match has ended. And I suggest we return to our dorms immediately."

No sooner did Shuichi say this did a voice reach the students ears. "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

"Filch," rasps Ron. Everyone runs out of the room quickly. They turn several corners, not knowing where they are running. Somewhere along the way Shuichi slips away into a shadowed corridor. He hides behind one of the many suits of armor. Shuichi slows his breath and heart down to a minimal pace that would go unnoticed. He stands in suspension while keeping his senses keen on his surroundings. Filch runs right past the Shuichi, but Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, sniffs around a bit. She catches a scent and runs terrified back to her master.

Shuichi steps out of his hiding place and walks back to the Slytherin common room. He enters his dorm room and changes for bed. A curtain is pulled back and Draco pops his head out. "Well?" he asks.

"No problems. You should have come, it was quite fun," replies Shuichi. "Good night, Draco." With that, Shuichi crawls into bed, closes his curtains, and falls in a light sleep.

* * *

**KaramsGirl123**: Kurama is 11 years old. The Reikai Tentai will show up, but not anytime soon.

**shadow dragon:** Shiori will see Shuichi again. He is friends with Draco.

**Curry**:Shuichi was sommoned at 5 years old.

**Whatcallmyself:**Shuichi still has demon abilities. He is friends with Draco. Kurama was weak enough to be summoned because it takes 10 years to regain his former strenghth. Sorry, but no interest in Quidditch. Telling you about the Sorcerer's Stone would give the plot away.

**duenna:** The Reikai Tentai will come later on.

**stuck-in-a-tree: **Shuichi is friends with Draco.Yoko will eventually show up.

**Shuichi's Schedule**

**Monday: **historyat 10, defense against the dark arts at 1, herbology at 3

**Tuesday:** transfiguration at 9, defense against the dark arts at 10, charms at 11

**Wednesday:** charms at 9, herbology at 1

**Thursday:** herbology at 9, defense against the dark arts at 11,flying at 3

**Friday:** double potions at 9, transfiguration at 2,charms at 4

_Thanks for all the reviews. And more are welcome. Sorry about not updating sooner, but I am extremely lazy._


End file.
